hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frost
Overview Name(s): 'Innokenti Romanoff '''Alias(es): '''Innokenti Barton, Innocenzo Romin, Dragomir, Dragomir Romanov, the Frost Dragon, Moroz Drakona, Ivor Lokason, Sparrowhawk '''Alignment: '''Good '''Role: '''Hero, (''future) Avenger 'Birthdate: '''26 June 2013 '''Race: '''Demi-God '''Powers: '''Cryokinesis '''Height: '''5 foot 11 '''Affiliation: '''Avengers, Asgard, (''formerly) the Hex, Jotunheim, Acts of Vengeance Council 'Occupation: '''Avenger, Liberator, God of Frost '''Birthplace: '''S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier '''Current Residence: '''Travelling '''Twitter: 'InnocentFrost / AgentOfFrost '''Relatives: *Natasha Romanoff (mother) **Nikon Romanoff (younger half-brother) *Clint Barton (father) *Loki (father) **Fenris (older half-brother) ***Skoll (nephew) ***Hati (nephew) ***Hoarfen (nephew) **Hela (older half-sister) **Jormungand (older half-brother) **Sleipnir (older half-brother) **Vali (older half-brother) **Narvi (older half-brother) ***Nott (niece) **Romulus Lokason (younger half-brother) **Remus Lokason (younger half-brother) **Cain Lokason (younger half-brother) **Are Lokason (younger half-brother) *Vindiktor Romanov'' (''maternal uncle, deceased) *Byleistr (paternal uncle, deceased) *Helblindi (paternal uncle, deceased) *Farbauti (grandmother, deceased) *Laufey (grandfather, deceased) Innokenti Romanoff (2013-2016) Innokenti was born on the Helicarrier, and when Loki discovered that he did not turn blue as expected, he was handed back to his mother. A DNA test later on proved that his genes were in fact a mix of the Black Widow's, Hawkeye's and Loki's, rendering the Frost Giant genes weak within him. While he did not have the typical appearance of the Frost Giants, he grew up with white-blonde hair, as an indication that the genes were still quite present. When the Black Widow and Hawkeye went undercover in the Hex, he was brought with them, and mainly stayed with his mother. When his older self, Dragomir, came to the past and called the Black Widow back to S.H.I.E.L.D., he too was taken, though frequently missed Hawkeye. During Crash Carnage, he was trapped within the helicarrier when it crashed, and Spider-Man returned to the wreck to save him. When the Green Goblin made an appearance, he was hidden away safely before being returned to his parents. In January 2016, Hawkeye left the Avengers for the Hex, and Innokenti was given the chance to go with him. He did, though was able to see the Black Widow and his younger half-brother Nikon frequently. Innokenti Barton (2017-) Kenti, automatically, regarded himself as a Barton when he moved in solely with his dad, although with the move came meeting Sam Wilson, a social worker who was pleasant towards him, and had a shared interest in birds! Ivor Lokason (2023-2026) At the age of eleven, Innokenti was invited to leave his family to go with Loki, in order to be reunited with Hawkeye. Intending on being heroic and bringing Hawkeye back to the family with him, he accepted, though was confused about Hawkeye's behaviour whilst possessed. At some point, Loki renamed him Ivor Lokason, and he accepted the name for the duration of his stay. The Frost Dragon (2026-2027) Loki's desire to teach him magic backfired when he was 14 years old, and he transformed into a frost-based dragon in a bid to escape. Like his nephew, Hoarfen the Ice Wolf, Ivor appeared to be made fully of ice, and was approximately the same size as the mighty wolf. He fought Hoarfen, and managed to leave Jotunheim with the assistance of his younger half-brother Are. Dragomir Romanov (2027-2028) His ability to transform into the Frost Dragon and fight back rendered him weak, and eventually unconscious. Tyr, discovering the identity of the half-mortal, returned him to Earth, in particular Russia. When Ivor woke, he immediately attempted to get to Wakanda, finding it his best bet at reaching S.H.I.E.L.D. again, though was unsure if they still operated there. Using the skills he only vaguely recalled from the Black Widow and Hawkeye, he kept low-key with the identity of Dragomir Romanov as he made the journey through the countries, avoiding most confrontation with HYDRA. In January, when in Vanadzor, Armenia, he was caught by a few agents in his attempt to hitchhike the way there. The HYDRA agents beat him and he submitted, left alone when they were bored of bullying him on the street. A girl from the Armenian Resistance, Anush, helped him away from the open and attempted to heal his wounds. Being a particularly cold January, the frozen water they had to use sped up his healing process, but he remained with the small band of the resistance until April 2028. Within this time, Anush developed feelings for him, and when she admitted it, he returned to his journey, not wanting to hurt her as he did not return any similar feelings. Met by numerous complications as he journeyed to Africa, he took a route from Armenia through Van, Turkey, to Mosul, Iraq; Damascus, Syria; Irbid, Jordan; Suez, Egypt; Aswan, Egypt; Marawi, Sudan; Sinjah, Sudan; and then at last he reached Wakanda for help in December, 2028. Moroz Drakona (2028-2030) Following being recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., he discovered that he had no blood family to return to. Desperate to recover his family and save the numerous broken families that the Hex had caused, he pooled his willpower and attention into training enough to help others. In early 2030, he set out to find the various Resistances against the Hex, joining briefly to assist them in their fights for normality to return to their lives, while also making allies for the future. In Italy, he took up the identity of Innocenzo Romin to avoid detection from the HYDRA forces, after a close call of being caught. Eventually, he joined the Avengers, using the name Moroz Drakona as an alias, preferring to keep his identity as secretive as possible, though the majority of villains knew plenty about him due to his repeated switching of sides. A New Tactic (2031-) After staying with the new team of Avengers, they devised a new plan, which he deemed the best chance they had. To return to the past, and to take down one member of the new Hex. Nikon. Though he loved his brother, he was willing to sacrifice his life in order to have the rest of his family back, and for some amount of normality. He believed that, in sacrificing his own brother, it would help everyone else, and thus he was willing. 2015 Arriving in 2015, he sought out Director Fury, and then his mother, removing her from her undercover position with the Hex, and brought her and his younger self back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Proposing that she should have an abortion, to make it easier and not allowing any others to discover that she was ever pregnant, his idea was rejected in favour of bringing Nikon up 'properly'. Almost afraid to argue his case, for how it would make him seem, he agreed to help, though throughout the time began to doubt it would work more and more as his timeline shifted, allowing him to remember what was changing. Little to do with his brother's behaviour in the future, he realised. Events *Crash Carnage (2015) *Cracked Ice (2015) *Sinner Sins Again (2015) Category:Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Gods Category:Frost Giants Category:Avengers Category:Heroes Category:Acts of Vengeance Category:2013 Category:2010s Category:26 June Category:Armageddon Category:Necro Category:Russian Category:American Category:Jotunheim